I miss you
by frejahimitsu
Summary: cerita ini 2nd season dari 'I dont know what to say'. Sudah bertahun tahun Niou hidup sendirian dan akhirnya akibat pekerjaannya dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Niou x Marui. maaf ya kalau ada yang ga pantes
1. I miss you

I miss you

note : cerita ini season lanjutan dari "I don't know what to say"

pairing : niou x marui

* * *

Niou Masaharu anak biasa yang baru mau masuk ke kuliah tinggi jepang. Sayangnya iya aga kurang dalam hal uang jadinya sering minjam uang ke kakakny atau ayah ibunya. Memalukan si tapi ga ada jalan lain. Pada awal musim gugur iya mendapat kabar kalau iya di terima kuliah di situ, semua orang tua dan teman dekatnya senang sekali. Sayangnya iya bingung mau ngambil jurusan apa

Saat iya medapat berita terterima oleh kuliah tersebut makannya iya memilih untuk hidup mandiri, tinggal di suatu apartment kecil yang dekat dengan kuliahnya dan membiayai dirinya sendiri semampunya. Meskipun iya sudah bilang seperti itu orang tuanya masih saja senggan senggan menelphone nya, ya namanya juga orang tua mereka kan pasti khawatir ama anaknya.

Karena ini kuliah yang lain dari yang lain makannya saat musin dingin kuliah ini meliburkan kegiatannya. Musim dingin dimana-mana sepi banyak toko yang tutup dan berbagai orang juga ga jalan-jalan keluar. Niou sebetulnya sedang mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, iya setiap hari mencari sana sini tetapi belum ad tanda yang butuh pekerjaan. Sudah semalaman iya mencari pekerjaannya sekarang sudah jam 10:48 pm dan setelah melihat jam iya langsung menuju jalan pulang. Saat menuju pulang iya tak sengaja melewati sebuah taman yang sepi dan sepertinya tidak terurus. Di taman itu ada ayunan yang bergerak dengan sendiriny mungkin karena angin. Iya menghampiri ayunan tersebut dan membersihkan tempat duduknya, lalu mendudukinnya. Selama di situ iya terlihat seperti orang depresi tetapi sebetulnya iya kesepian. Duduk di ayunan ini mengingat akan seseorang yang iya dulu cintai.

"apakah aku masih mengharapkanmu kembali?" iya bicara kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah berpikir sepertin itu tak di sangkan jam sekarang sudah jam 11:15. dia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Pagi harinya

Hari sabtu tepatnya

Iya terbangun aga pusing mungkin karena kemaren pulang kemaleman, dan akhirnya iya memutuskan untuk membeli obat panas. Selesai membeli obat tersebut iya keluar dari klinik dan tabrakan dengan seorang yang kalau ga salah dulu teman smpnya.

"hah! Maaf ya!" niou sambil mengaruk kepalanya sendiri

"ahaha ga apa apa kok... ehh maaf pernahkah aku melihat mu?" lelaki itu bertanya

"um...mungkin" niou sepertinya sedang tidak mood untuk menjawab

"kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu?" lelaki itu berusaha mengingat

"mungkin kau punya banyak kenalan yang mirip sama aku"

"yah mungkin saja, maaf ya sudah mengganggu" lelaki itu sambil meminta maaf

"ya ga apa apa" niou jadi mulai sadar sedikit kalau sepertinya iya juga pernah melihat lelaki itu, dia langsung berputar badan dan memanggil lelaki itu dengan namanya

"Yukimura!" lelaki itu menengok

"ah ya? Tunggu kau tau nama ku? Tu kan berarti memory ku ga hilang, kau masaharu niou kan?" niou mengangguk

Akhirnya niou dan yukimura berkeputusan untuk saling membagi pengalaman belakangan ini. Mereka berdua ngobrol dengan enaknya dan ceritanya yukimura di dengar semuanya tentang waktu smp dulu, saat saat mereka menjad satu tim di rikkai dan semua pengalaman yang sudah berlalu. Sekarang yukimura tinggal bersama sanada, wah...senangnya mereka masih dapat melihat sesama

"niou kalau ga salah kamu, masuk ke kuliah jp itu ya?" yukimura bertanya

"hah kok tau si?" niou terlihat bingung

"ya soalnya aku juga masuk kuliah situ, dan aku melihat nama 'Niou Masaharu' dan sepertinya itu sangat mengingatkan ku akan seseorang yang dulu kukenal"

"ahaha.."

"btw niou kamu ambil jurusan apa?"

"umm belom kepikiran ragu ragu si seni mungkin pengen jadi arsitektur"

"WAW SAMA!!" yukimura tersenyum lebar dan niou juga ikutan senyum

* * *

Musim semi tiba

Dan seperti apa kata niou iya akan ikut kelas seni

Kuliah ini tidak segampang yang dilihat ya, tidak seperti dulu smp. Selama di kuliah niou terkenal sebagai anak yang rajin dan pintar (author : apa iya?) beberapa bulan kemudian karena hal tersebut suatu kantor ternama ingin meminta niou untuk bekerja untuknya tentu saja niou tidak menolak donk.

Niou dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu, mana gajinya besar lagi. Cukup untuk membayar semua utang nya. Setelah cukup lama kira kira 3 tahun iya membeli rumah sendiri yang minimalis, dan hidup berkecukupan untuk seorang diri.

Pokonya hidupnya udah bagus de. Meskipun seperti itu iya tidak merasa senang secara cinta, banyak orang dari kantornya ingin mengajak iya makan malam tetapi banyak yang iya tolak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Terkadang iya membayangkan dirinya akan jomblo ampe mati (author : yah jangan kayak gitu)

Suatu hari iya mendapat kerjaan ke luar negeri untuk mengambil beberapa gambar soal rumah-rumah khas amerika dan asia lainnya. Biaya pesawatnya di bayarkan kantor dan hotelnya juga.

Pada tanggal 18 April

Iya sampai pada amerika, iya menyewa mobil dan berkeliling komplek dan memphoto-photo jenis rumah dan bangunan model amerika. Iya mengunjungi toko buku dan membeli buku-buku soal arsitektur yang gitu-gitu. Di amerika rame sekali anak-anak banyak yang pergi sendiri tanpa orang tua dan banyak juga perempuan yang menatapinya saat dia duduk sendirian di cafe.

Karena iya merasa terganggu iya langsung pergi dan menjelajahi bangunan bangunan menarik lagi. Saat iya sampai tengah kota iya bertemu dengan suatu bangunan yang amat menarik perhatiannya, suatu universitas lokal di sekitar situ. Karena rasa ingin tau mengenai bangunan tersebut iya dengan tidak sadar memasuki sekolah tersebut. Iya sampai bertemu dengan kepala sekolahnya dan menanya soal universitas ini. Kepala sekolahnya juga memberi iya tour sekitar universitas

Tapi saat tournya ada salah satu murid dari universitas tersebut memanggil manggil kepala sekolah sambil ngosngosan

"Pak Ryan!! PAK RYAN!!" murid itu teriak teriak sambil melambaikan tanganya

"adu kamu jangan teriak teriak kamu ga lihat kalau kita ada tamu istimewa" sambil memukul kepala murid itu

"ouch...sorry, aku mau ngumpulin tugas grafis yang kemaren"

"itu kan sudah kemaren ga perlu di kumpulkan lagi"

"tapi nanti katanya ga dapet nilai"

"lagian kamu nggak ngumpulin kemaren!"

"tapi kan kemaren aku harus kerja paruh waktu dan pulangnya malem"

"yah salah sendiri..." pak ryan merasa malu

Murid itu sambil bersujud sujud meminta mohon "please...pak...pleasee... I need this..."

"maaf mengganggu, tapi kasian murid anda sudah sampai bersujud sujud gitu" niou tiba tiba bicara

"ah... memangsih tapi iya sering seperti ini, dan alasannya juga sama"

"yah...namanya juga kalau butuh uang..." niou sambil terdengar membela murid tersebut

"hah... baiklah, mana pekerjaan mu ? sini ku nilai sekalian?"

"hah...MAKASI BANYAK PAK RYAN!!!" murid tersebut sambil memeluk pak ryan.

"hei ouch...jangan begitu donk berterima kasih lah kepada pelajar tadi"

"iya aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya" murid tersebut sambil lari entah kemana

Setelah niou sudah mendapatkan informasi cukup iya langsung meninggalkan universitas tersebut dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Saat iya ingin masuk ke mobilnya tiba tiba ada yang memanggilnya

"tunngu dulu!!" ternyata murid yang tadi yang teriak teriak

"oh... kamu yang tadi kan?" niou lansung menutup pintu mobilnya lagi "ada apa?" iya bertanya

"umm... itu aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau membela ku barusan, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!!!" murid itu memeluk niou

"hei hei...kau punya kebiasaan memeluk ya?" niou sambil tertawa kecil

"ahaha iya kali..." muka murid itu memerah. "maaf boleh ku tanya anda datang dari jepang ya?"

"iya betul sekali... kau kelihatan seperti orang jepang juga?"

"iya aku juga dari jepang, dulu waktu smp aku pindah ke sini ampe sekarang ini" niou langsung teringat akan dulu kekasihnya.

"waw aku jadi teringat seseorang" mukanya niou jadi sedikit melas

"ah... maaf.." murid itu meminta maaf sambil merasa bersalah

"bukan hal yang sedih kok" niou sambil mengusap kepalanya

"tapi mukamu tadi langsung melas, apakah kau punya kekasih yang meninggalkanmu?" murid bertanya

"umm.... ad si tapi itu udah lama banget. Udah lupain aja kalau yang kayak gitu" niou langsung buang muka

"sepertinya apa pun itu kau belum melupakannya" niou langsung kaget mendengar ucapan murid itu dan iya melihat suatu tetesan air mata yang keluar dari mata anak itu. "maaf ya menangis di depanmu begini...aku...jadi teringat seseorang yang kutinggalkan dulu di jepang..."

"ga perlu menangislah..." niou mengusap kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan tissue

"aduh... aku merepotkan sekali...!!" anak itu terasa malu dan meminta maaf

"ga apa apa, oya kalau butuh bantuan atau ingin bicara ni kartu nama aku. Maaf ya yang kartu nama jepangnya di tinggal"

"ga apa apa...kok *melihat nama di kartu namanya* Ni..Niou...Masa..haru.." dengan membaca nama itu murid itu kaget dan menangis lagi

"hei kok menangis lagi si?" niou jadi khawatir ama anak ini

*hiks hiks* "kenapa kamu yang kesini?" *hiks hiks* anak tersebut langsung memeluk niou dengan rasa rindu yang berat sekali...

"hei..." niou coba untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi semakin iya mencoba melepaskan diri anak itu malah semakin memeluknya keras

"Masaharu...masa kamu lupa?" niou kaget karena anak tersebut memanggilnya dengan nama depannya

"bunta...?" ternyata anak ini marui bunta, kekasihnya niou, kerana baru sadar niou memeluknya balik dan pelukan mereka berdua terasa penuh kepedihan. Lama lama marui diam dan sepertinya iya tertidur karena nangis yang berlebihan.

* * *

yap ini season lanjutan dari "I don't know what to say"

jadi lebih baik baca yang itu dulu baru yang ini...

dan cerita ini masih ada chapter 2

aku seneng banget baru pertama publish langsung ada ya review

bener bener seneng banget dapet review jadi aku jadi niat de buat cerita lagi

terima kasih ya kepada, Kiriyama Masataka, , zero streaker0139

semoga kalian juga review yang ini

arigatou


	2. I wanna be with you, forever

I Miss You

Pairing : Niou x marui

* * *

(chapter 2 : I wanna be with you for the rest of my life)

Marui terbangun di atas kasur yang empuk dan halus, ruangan dimana marui berada itu gelap namun bau ruangan ini sangat khas dengan bau seseorang yang barusan iya temui. Kemungkinan kah itu barusan mimpi. Tidak mungkin soalnya ini bukan kamarnya dia. Marui bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut dan membuka jendela. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar membuat kamar menjadi terang. Marui dapat melihat seluruh isi kamar kertas kantor dimana-mana, jaket yang tidak terlipat handuk yang di letakkan begitu saja. Marui tersenyum kecil melihat semua barang ini. Kalau kamar kayak begini ga salah lagi kamarnya Niou. Jadinya Marui memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya Niou. Tak lama kemudian saat Marui menumpuk kertas-kertasnya jadi satu, Niou pun kembali.

"okaeri, masaharu" marui menyapa dengan senyuman manisnya

"bunta...tadaima!" niou langsung memeluk marui dan menciumnya

"masaharu kok kamarnya parah banget si?"

"soalnya tadi pagi aku buru-buru berangkat" niou sambil melepas jaketnya

"berangkat? Kemana? Kan sekarang sabtu?" marui terlihat bingung

"berangkat membeli ini" niou sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil yang bewarna merah, semerah rambutnya marui

"hah? Apa ini?" marui menerimanya dan membukanya, ternyata isinya kalung yang tertulis namanya niou dan niou memberi tahu kalung yang iya gunakan yang tertulis namanya marui. Marui senang sekali dengan hadiahnya tapi kenapa iya memberikannya emngny ada apa?

"masaharu dalam rangka apa kau memberikan aku hadiah?" niou hanya tertawa dan mukanya bunta memerah

"hei! Jangan ketawa gitu donk!"

"masa bunta ku lupa si, sekarang tanggal 20 april"

"hah! Masa!" niou malah tertawa tambah kencang

"bunta aku punya hadiah 1 lagi buat kamu, kamu siap?"

"hm..? ya deh..." marui menutup matanya dan siap menerima hadiahnya, tetapi niou langsung menciumnya kasar dan marui hanya menerima kehadiran lidahnya niou di dalam mulutnya. Perlahan lahan niou menaruhnya dia atas kasur yang lembut itu.

"ngh—masaharu..." niou mulai membuka kaos kuning yang digunakan marui hari itu. Buka kaosny marui si gampang. Niou mulai mencium bagian dadanya marui yang mulus itu, bagian lehernya iya jilat perlahan lahan dan juga bagian tengkukny. Marui hanya tergeletak lemas dibawah niou. Niou berhenti dan melihat pandangannya ke marui yang sedang mengambil nafasnya.

"bunta...kamu mau lanjut?" marui tidak menjawab iya hanya menarik kera pada kemeja nya niou. Niou langsung membuka celananya sendiri dan setelah itu membuka celananya marui.

"masa...haru.." marui sambil memainkan rambutnya niou

"iya?" niou sambil menurunkan celananya marui

"aku takut..."

"jangan takut ya bunta kan ada aku di sini..." setelah itu marui kaget akan sesuatu yang memasukinya, suasana di kamar ini jadi semakin panas

"AKHH~~masa..haru....ahh....!!!" kakinya marui melipat di pinggangnya niou. Niou hanya melanjutkan apa yang iya sedang lakukan

"ah...masaharu...ngghh....!!!" badannya marui yang bergetar membuat suasana menjadi menarik dan seru untuk dilanjutkan

"AHH...!!! Masaharu ra...rasanya...ah....AKHHH!!"

"jangan kencang kencang nanti kedengeran"

"ah...masaharu, sakit..." niou sambil melumat bibirnya marui, marui hanya meringis di ciuman niou yang basah.

Meskipun niou ingin melalukan ini tetapi niou tau kalau sebetulnya marui lebih mau melalukakannya dari pada niou.

"masa...ha..ru... kau...bisa ga lebih dalam lagi?" niou hanya tersenyum dan menjilat lehernya marui. Setelah itu niou coba menusuk marui lebih dalam lagi.

"AKHH!!!! AHHHH!!! Ah....MASAHARU!!" marui rasanya ga karuan dengan apa yang diperbuat niou.

"bagaimana keadaanmu bunta?" marui hanya terlihat ngosngosan

"I m so sorry..." niou meminta maaf sambil mencium dada nya marui

"kau sampai panas gini...." niou mengeluarkan 'itunya' dari marui. Marui lebih telihat legah... dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"bunta...."

"masaharu... aku mencintai mu"

"aku juga" setelah itu niou menjilat 'itunya' marui dan marui mulai terdengar suaranya yang sexy itu

"nghh....masaharu...."

"hmmm....bunta..."

"oh....ah...masaharu sudah cukup! Ga tahan! Kapan kapan lagi....ngh..."

Niou melepaskan marui dan mencium dahinya. Niou membetulkan posisi tidurnya marui supaya iya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Niou memandang mukanya marui yang sudah ketiduran karena cape, iya elus-elus mukanya yang imut dan halus itu rambutnya iya belai pelan pelan, niou mengecupnya dibibir pelan-pelan. Setelah itu iya juga ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

* * *

Pagi paginya niou di telphone oleh kantor untuk kembali ke jepang secepat mungkin. Karena ada datangan proyek baru. Niou kaget menerima telphone tersebut, dia langsung cepet cepet bangun, mandi dan packing barang barangnya. Saat iya mau melipat bajunya yang jatuh di lantai, iya melihat marui yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Pikirannya langsung belok belok karena bingung. Lalu karena dia teriak teriak kebingungan, marui akhirnya terbangun. Saat marui terbangun iya melihat kamarnya niou bersih.

"masaharu kau mau kemana?" marui bertanya sambil mengusap matanya

"bunta...barusan kantor aku telphone dan mereka beritahu aku kalau harus pulang ke jepang sekarang"

"sekarang? Hari ini? Saat ini juga?" niou menganggukkann kepalanya

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

"hah?! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" niou jadi bingung

"ahaha ga apa apa kok. Tapi nanti mampir sebentar ya ke apartement ku buat ngambil barang ku. Niou senang sekali karena marui ingin ikut bersamanya.

Setelah mereka check out dari hotel, marui meminta surat keluar dari sekolah yang mengurus biayanya niou, bukan karena di suruh tapi karena niou iklas. Setelah itu mereka sampai di airport dan menuju gerbang pesawat mereka. Perjalanan menuju tokyo kurang lebih 8 jam dari amerika. Selama perjalanan marui tertidur dan niou membaca buku. Cape juga si 8 jam di pesawat.

Setelah sampai di Tokyo, niou langsung ngajak marui ke kantornya dan mengenalkan marui kepada teman-teman kantornya kalau ini kekasihnya yang sudah lama sekian lama berpisah. Selama niou bekerja marui muter-muter tokyo karena sudah lama tidak ke tokyo iya jadi merasa rindu, karena rasa rindunya akan jepang iya jadi bli-bli barang yang tidak berguna. Ya gitu lah...

Selesai kantor niou mengajak marui ke rumahnya. Rumahnya niou lumayan bagus untuk sendirian begitu lah menurut marui.

"masaharu kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" marui sambil melihat lihat rumahnya

"ya..dulu aku punya anjing tapi ke tabrak mobil udah lama si meninggalnya" niou sambil menunjukkan photonya dengan anjingnya yang dulu.

"haha anjing ini lucu sekali, siapa namanya?"

"namanya vollky"

"nama dari mana itu?" niou mengangkat bahunya dan marui tertawa.

Niou menyuruh marui untuk tinggal disini bersamanya, tetapi marui menganggap ini sebagai hal yang merepotkan. Meskipun niou sudah bilang ini bukan hal yang merepotkan marui tetap saja ngocol

"apa benar aku boleh tinggal sama kamu?"

"kenapa tidak" marui tersenyum dan iya berjanji kepada niou kalau soal urusan rumah biar marui yang mengurusnya, masak makanan, membersihkan rumah, siram tanaman, itu semua urusannya marui

Malam hari itu niou nonton tv sambil menunggu marui memasak makan malam. Niou merasa sangat senang karena dia tidak akan jadi jomblo seumur hidup, karena di sisinya sekarang ada marui.

Sekarang jam 7:09, niou memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat seberntar. Marui memperbolehkannya. Tapi meskipun ditanya kemana niou tidak mau jawab. Jam 8:09 niou kembali tidak terlihat iya membawa apa apa. Tetapi marui tidak nanya

"okaeri masaharu"

"tadaima bunta" niou mencium bibirnya dengan cepat

"makan malamnya sudah selesai, ayo kita makan!" niou mengangguk

Selama mereka makan mereka cerita cerita soal masa lalunya mereka saat sma di amerika anak anaknya rata-rata mesum, niou di sma tidak memiliki pacar atau pun ada yang nembak dia. Kalau marui banyak yang nanya dia punya pacar atau nggak. Dan saat sma dulu banyak temannya marui minta tip cinta dari marui, terutama teman sekelasnya yang menjadi teman sahabatnya di sma dulu namanya raymond, tapi saat lulus raymond pindah ke new york. Sayang sekali marui ke universitas itu karena di suruh ibunya. Oya soal ibunya marui belum telephone kalau dia pulang ke jepang. Saat marui masuk kuliah keluarganya marui pulang kembali ke jepang sedangkan marui ditinggal sendiri di amerika.

Selesai makan malam, niou mandi dan tidur. Marui tidur sekamar sama niou soalnya kamar yang satunya lagi niou belum bersihkan.

* * *

Pagi paginya di hari yang cerah

Marui sudah membuatnya makan pagi yang enak sekali

Ada telur dada miso sup dan tempe (?)

Saat mereka berbicara di meja makan, siang nanti marui ingin piknik di taman sakura di tengah tokyo, karena iya rindu suasana jepang. Tetapi sayangnya niou harus kerja dulu, jadinya mereka akan ke taman itu nanti siang jam 1.

Setelah pulang kerja, niou langsung di telphone oleh marui kalau iya sudah di taman situ. Niou langsung buru-buru ke situ supaya tidak membuat marui menunggu.

Setelah niou sampai disitu, mereka mulai menggelar makanan piknik nya. Niou bersenderan di pohon dan marui sambil menyuapinnya kue.

"enak ga kuenya?" marui bertanya

"hmm ini mah enak banget! Beli di mana kamu?" niou sambil mengelus kepalanya

"aku buat" niou kaget dan mencium dahinya

"aku suka sekali, thanks" marui hanya tersenyum

"bunta..." marui sambil membereskan sisa makanannya

Niou memengang tangannya " ayah ku sering sekali memberikan aku tip untuk hidup, tetapi banyak yang tidak berguna atau didn't turn so well" marui ketawa kecil

"tetapi ada satu tip yang bener bener berguna" niou sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna biru tua dan membukanya, iya menunjukkannya kepada marui

"jika ada seseorang yang terlalu baik atau pantas untukmu, maka nikahilah" marui terlihat sangat kaget

"jadi...Marui Bunta maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

yap! ampe situ dulu de....

maaf ya pembaca.... masih bingung ni lanjutannya

hehe...

mohon review ya!

arigatou gozaimasu


	3. I m gonna choose you better

I miss you

current music : 帺暘妚柦 -Revolution- Yukimura Seiichi ft. Niou Masaharu

* * *

"_jika ada seseorang yang terlalu baik untukmu, maka nikahilah" marui terlihat sangat kaget_

"_jadi...Marui Bunta mau kah kau menikah denganku?" _

Setelah marui mendengar itu dari niou, iya pun terkejut dan niou menatapnya masih dengan penuh harapan. Mukanya berlawanan arah dengan niou, marui sengaja tidak ingin melihat mukanya niou untuk sementara.

"bunta...?" niou terlihat khawatir

"hah? Ya?" marui sepertinya habis bengong

"ada apa?"

"ga kok... soal ini barusan...." marui mulai bangkit dari posisinya

"ya.." niou juga ikut berdiri

"bisa kupikirkan dulu ya..."

"oh... boleh si"

"maaf ya... aku hanya berpikir kalau ini terlalu cepat dan...dan..."

"ya bunta aku mengerti" niou sambil memeluknya "akan ku berikan kau waktu untuk berpikir"

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang di mobil, mereka berdua tidak bicara sama sekali. Niou ingin memulai sesuatu tetapi bingung bagaimana cara memulainya. Sedangkan marui, ekpresi mukanya masih terlihat sangat sedih. Selama perjalanan mukanya marui selalu menghadap ke jendela meskipun niou coba untuk menanya atau berbicara kepadanya. Sesampai dirumah kan sudah malam, karena tadi macet. Niou karena cape makannya langsung tidur. Marui seperti biasa setiap malem iya selalu mengecek niou. Niou iya selalu selimuti jika tidur dan iya biasanya menciumnya di dahi sebelum tidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Marui sangat sayang sekali sama niou, dan makannya iya akan melalukan apa pun untuknya, kecuali menjawab lamarannya yang ini.

* * *

Pagi harinya Niou terbangun di kasurnya sendiri, iya tidak melihat marui di sampingnya maupun dimana saja di dalam rumah. Niou pun mulai khawatir, tetapi saat niou membuka pintu kamar ternyata iya melihat marui membawa koper kopernya.

"ah! Masaharu! Tak kusangka kau sudah bangun, mau kubuatkan makan pagi?" marui masih berpura-pura bersifat biasa.

"bunta... kau mau kemana?" niou menatap mukanya dengan sedikit sedih.

"masaharu... aku minta maaf tetapi, kemarin aku ingin memberi tahu kamu kalau sebetulnya aku di telphone ama kantor ternama di amerika dan aku ingin bekerja di sana, ingin sekali! Itu impianku dan raymond saat sma. Tetapi kerja di situ konsekuensinya kau tidak boleh pulang sampai waktu tertentu untuk libur, dan orang yang tidak berkepentingan tidak boleh masuk sembarangan" Niou sangat kaget mendengar itu semua, dia malah berpura pura untuk tidak mendengar

"Bunta... jadi kau kembali ke amerika?" marui hanya mengangguk

"Masaharu, aku sangat meminta maaf tetapi tolong lah mengerti, aku ingin sekali kerja ditempat ini... mungkinkan kau memberikan cincin ini kepada orang yang lebih pantes?" marui sambil memohon

"tidak ini cincin kamu. Tetapi aku mengerti kok. Kapan kamu berangkat?"

"pagi ini"

Niou langsung mengantarkannya ke airport dan selama perjalanan, marui cerita panjang lebar tentang pekerjaannya itu, memang pekerjaan itu dapat mendapat kontak langsung dengan orang-orang tinggi, makannya sangat ketat aturannya.

Sesampai di airport.

"Masaharu... aku minta maaf ya, aku janji pasti akan bertemu dengan mu lagi" Marui memeluknya kencang

"ya..*hiks hiks* itu janji ku juga...dan jika kau tidak menemukanku aku akan mencarimu" Niou bilang seperti itu sambil menangis

"hei hei... masaharu jangan nangis lah...." marui sambil mengusap airmatanya niou.

"sana bunta berangkat jangan pikirkan aku" Marui langsung meninggalkannya. Niou menuju jalan pulang sambil broken heart orang yang iya cintai meninggalkannya lagi...

_**Maybe we can't be together...**_

_**Were just not **__**destined to be together**_

saat niou udah berbalik badan dan menuju pulang, tiba tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sesuatu yang memeluknya dari belakang itu membuat baju bagian belakangnya basah karena iya juga menangis.

"Bunta? Kenapa kau kembali?" Niou sambil memeluknya

"aku…bodoh…ini seperti 10 tahun yang lalu masaharu… aku tidak mau ini terjadi lagi" Marui menangis di pelukkannya niou, yang setelah itu juga menangis.

"jadi sekarang kau mau… membuang mimpi itu begitu saja?"

"ya sudah terlanjur pesawat ku sudah berangkat" Marui malah tersenyum dan itu membuat niou berpikir 'apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini?'.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke mobil dan menuju pulang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi happy ending

~Owari~

* * *

eh... udah selesai gitu aja de...

bingung mau buat happy ending, dari dulu ga biasa buat happy ending

yah... selesai cerita ini!

mohon minna~san review ya!

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
